


Lies

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Brainwashing, Brothers, Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Identity Issues, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Ricochet knows who he is.
Relationships: Jazz & Ricochet (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing out my drafts. XD

The first thing he ever remembered was onlining in a Decepticon medbay. "You're Ricochet," they said. "You're one of our best."

And he was.

He was damned good at just about anything they asked him to do - sneaking, fighting, killing... filling out paperwork once they taught him how to read and write.

So when he onlined again in an Autobot medbay, a face entirely too much like the one he saw in the mirror leaning over him, he could do nothing but stare in shock.

"Rico?" the Autobot asked.

Ricochet lifted his lips in a snarl. "And just who the frag are you?"

"Jazz," the Autobot answered, sad-eyed and small.

Ah, Ricochet realized, his nemesis. His Autobot counterpart whom he'd never met...

"We're twins," Jazz said, "split-spark." He touched his chestplate, right over his spark chamber.

Ricochet could only stare.

"You went down when the Decepticons overran Staniz on their way to Uraya. I felt you die - I _swear_ I felt you die - and I had no idea why Primus let me live with only half a soul."

Ricochet shook his head at the _audacity_, even as his spark reached past its external power source - an injury, they said it was only because of an injury - and toward the stranger who looked exactly like him.

Jazz sighed. "It's why I gave up our life of crime and joined the Autobots."

Too sparkfelt, the stuff of fiction.... Ricochet snarled and thrashed in his restraints. "You're good," he spat, "but I'm better, and I will never, never fall for such blatant lies."

Jazz did nothing but stare in horror.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, I'm doing a [fic giveaway](https://autistic-lesamis.tumblr.com/post/190394946802/25k-kudos-fic-giveaway) in celebration of reaching 25000 kudos! **[Closes Tuesday, January 28, 2020 at 6:30PM PST]**


End file.
